


In This Together

by hunters_retreat



Series: Further Interruptions [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: They’d have to keep an eye on their far too curious, far too intelligent twins.





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> This comes after Later Tonight, chronologically. If you're keeping track :P Also, another thanks to Kzellr for the beta! 
> 
> This is really just a bit of fluff. Kind of an advanced apology for what comes next. Before. Whatever (stupid time travel).

The Xingese New Year fireworks ended the celebration in a fury of color and noise and excitement the likes of which Central City had never yet seen.  The Emperor of Xing had delivered the fireworks to Führer Mustang specifically for the occasion and they were a stunning gift at the celebration to renew their alliance.  Roy looked over at Ling and smiled his thanks.   The Emperor gave a nod in return.   It was all very formal and very proper.

Tomorrow night, they’d be able to speak privately again and he was sure his husband would be all over his old friend to get his secrets.  Alphonse would use the twins to try to beat Mei at whatever game they were playing.  Lan Fan would once again embarrass Alphonse about his intentions towards Mei (which seemed even less platonic and even more well received than before his last visit to Xing) and Roy would be able to give appropriate thanks for them.   
  
For now, he watched his son’s awe inspired face as he looked up into the sky, full of reds and golds, silvers and glittering purples.  Ed held Maes on one hip, his son gasping and oohing and ahhing with the crowd. 

Ed looked over at him and Roy couldn’t help but move close enough to press his lips to Ed’s temple.  Ed smiled at him and looked past Roy to the daughter Roy carried on his own hip. 

Roy turned his face to look at Tishy and though she was silent, there was so much joy in her face Roy wanted time to stop in that moment. 

This moment, with his children who were so young to be this gifted, and clever, and foul mouthed, and amazingly jubilant. 

This moment, with their friends who had stood by their side in the darkest days, when stones and homunculi filled their hearts with fear, when gods reared their ugly heads, when two men broke their hearts over and over again on each other’s shores and returned to each other time and time again like the tide. 

This moment, with their allies from all over the world who had watched a simple soldier rise above the ranks to make his country something to be proud of.  Who stood beside him when Roy Mustang had just been a politician with a pair of gloves, a sense of when and how to manipulate people, and a blond sledgehammer to send in when he needed to.  Who had stood by when Mustang went from soldier to politician to Führer and backed him still.

This moment, with his husband.  The man he loved whom, impossibly, loved him back.  For all the wrong reasons, Roy was sure, but who did none the less. 

Ed was his protector, his lover, the father of his children, and the man who had stayed by his side when he had no reason to.

Roy loved him so much it hurt sometimes.

Ed leaned up and Roy met him with a kiss.

When they weren’t met with groans about his gross habit of kissing his husband, he looked at his daughter.

Tishy turned her head to look but she wasn’t looking at him or Ed.  She was looking at Maes.  Her brother looked back with the same overzealous expression.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ed said before Roy could get the words out. 

“What?” Tishy asked.

“You are not allowed to try to make fireworks!”

“Father!”  Maes called out.  “That’s not fair!  We could totally make fireworks!”

“Last week you blew up my favorite pen,” Roy reminded them.

“Just a little…” Maes pouted.

“You weren’t even in the room, Maes,” Roy added.

His son groaned and Roy took that as submission but, as he looked at Tishy, her face was still just as awed.  When he looked back at Ed, he could see the same concern he knew had to be all over his face.  They’d have to keep an eye on their far too curious, far too intelligent twins.

For tonight though, when Ed wrapped an arm around Roy’s waist, Roy let out a deep breath and sighed.

“I’m so glad we’re in this together, Fullmetal.”

He could feel Ed’s gaze on him, though Roy kept his eyes on the amazing display in the sky. 

“No place I’d rather be, Bastard.”

 

 

 


End file.
